Root Awakening
by Elzevira Grynwod
Summary: It's about, well, people's roots showing. And I mean that in many different ways.


Root Awakening  
Author's Note: Okay, I know the title is a bit overused, but it was the best title to use for my purposes.

Quatre Winner woke up with a start. "Where am I?" he wondered. He looked around and saw Trowa Barton asleep on his left and Chang Wufei asleep on his right. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, we're on vacation in the Bahamas. Oh man, have I gotta pee!" 

He got up and started picking his way around suitcases and people on the way to the bathroom. He happened to glance at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 am. For some reason, he started to feel a sense of urgency, but figured it was just because he had to pee. While he was thinking, though, he stopped paying attention and kicked Duo in the stomach. Duo groaned and rolled the other way, flopping an arm around Hiro in his sleep. Hiro mumbled something about a braided baka, but didn't wake up. Quatre finally let his breath out and tiptoed on to the bathroom, being very careful. 

When he was finished doing his business, he looked in the mirror and realized what that sense of urgency had been about. "Oh no," he whispered. "I forgot my hair dye!" Quatre's hair had been growing over the past few days and by tomorrow, if not later today, Quatre's secret would be out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Quatre had been in the bathroom worrying for a while, Hiro woke up. He noticed Duo's arm around him and sighed. "Braided Baka," he said softly. "When will you learn to sleep to yourself? Omae o-oh whatever. I'm too tired for this." He picked up Duo's arm and put it down by Duo and turned over, inching his way towards the edge of his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes only to reopen them a few seconds later to see who was breathing on his face.

A woman's voice said quietly,"Why, Hiro, I didn't know you cared!" It was (obviously) Relena. Hiro had forgotten that she was sleeping next to him. He gave her the patented Hiro Yui Death Glare™ and said,"I'm not trying to get close to you, I'm trying to get away from Duo, now let me sleep!" After much protesting, Relena finally conceded and fell asleep sulking.

Meanwhile, Duo had awakened having to pee. He got up and knocked on the closed bathroom door. "Hey, who's in there?" he asked, hopping from foot to foot. Quatre's soft voice came out.

"Quatre," he said.

"Well could you hurry up please? I'm dying out here!" came Duo's frantic reply.

"Okay," said Quatre. "Just let me get behind the shower curtain first." Duo was getting kind of worried about Quatre and said,"Hey Q-man! I'm not like that! Besides, I'm dating Makino."

Quatre's frustrated sigh was followed by,"I'm not like that, either! It's just that I won't be fit to be seen for a while."

"Well can't you just put your clothes on?"

"Duo! That's not what I meant! My clothes ARE on! Just hurry up and pee and get out of here." 

Duo shrugged. "Okay, but you had better have your clothes on! I'm coming in..." He opened the door and saw Quatre's fully clothed body just disappearing into the shower stall. "Don't watch me," he said. Quatre started to protest, but gave an exasperated groan instead. 

Duo was washing his hands when Quatre said,"Okay, now flush the toilet before you leave, and go back to sleep." Duo turned red as he realized that he had forgotten to flush. He flushed the toilet and walked to the door, then had a change of plans.

He leaned on the wall by the closed shower curtain and said," C'mon, just tell me what's wrong with you! I can keep a secret!"

Quatre snorted."No! Go away!"

Duo snickered. "Then you leave me no other choice." He pulled back the curtain, took one look at Quatre, and burst out laughing. "Q-man! What's with the two-tone locks? Trying to be cool? Okay, take a lesson from Makino on how to CORRECTLY have two-tone hair!" Then, a moment of thought interrupted his laughter. "Or- is that- Naw, it couldn't be! Or is it? Quatre, is that your real hair color? Are you a BOTTLE BLOND?!"


End file.
